Miraculous: Tales of Lordbug and Chat Noir
by CrystalRose03
Summary: Everything is reversed. Meet Adrien Dupain-Cheng, son of bakers, and Marinette Agreste, daughter of and model for Gabriel Agreste, a famous fashion designer. Reverse love-square, reverse miraculous, reverse lives. I suck at summary's, it's better than I make it sound. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Adrien Dupain-Cheng sighed as he ran into school. It was the first day of school and he was almost late. Great. He hurried into the classroom and visibly relaxed when he saw his best friend Nino sitting near the front waving at him. He grinned and sat down.

"Adri-loser. Move". He sighed. Of course he couldn't get away from Chloé. Not even one year..

"This seat isn't yours, Chloé, and I like it here"

"I don't care what YOU like. Marinette is coming to school today and she'll be sitting there. I'm her best friend." she pointed to the seat in front of him,

"so you better move, because she doesn't need to be around filth like you!" She made a shooing motion with her hands. He hit his head of the table, Nino patting his shoulder comfortingly,

"Chloé! I don't care whoever this Marinette is, but just because your Dad is the Mayor doesn't mean you can boss everyone around!" Chloé's mouth opened in outrage, but then the class bell rang.

"Ms Bourgeoise, please sit down because class has begun" the teacher said dangerously. Chloé huffed and threw herself down in the closest chair, glaring daggers at Adrien.

The teacher was interrupted when the door opened. A midnight haired beauty standing in the doorway. Adrien watched as her blue-bell eyes widened with amazement and excitement as she scanned the classroom.

"Hello?" She seemed to remember the teacher was there, then she bowed,

"Please accept my sincere apologies Madame. My name is Marinette Agreste". The teachers eyes widened and she coughed.

"Oh yes, of course. Ms Agreste. Please take a seat next to Ms Césaire at the front". Adrien deflated a bit. _Great. Chloé's friend. Another rich snob who thinks she's better than everyone else._ Marinette gave Alya a grateful smile as she sat next to her. Chloé leaned over,

"Marikins! You made it, I'm so happy! You-"

"That's quite enough Ms Bourgeoise" snapped the teacher. Adrien leaned back in his chair as Nino nudged him and indicated the girl with pigtails being passed a note by Alya in front of them.

The bell went and Nino grabbed Adrien and dragged him outside.

"Dude, I am so not up for this. What the hell is the teacher even talking about? I mean-..." Adrien nodded and made sounds of agreement while his friend ranted, his mind was on other things, namely, Marinette.

As he trailed behind Nino into the classroom, he saw Marinette leaning over his chair, Chloé and Sabrina where giggling behind her.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" He walked over and saw Marinette sticking gum to his seat, Chloé and Sabrina burst out laughing.

"Oh I get it, good job, very funny you three" Marinette's eyes widened "No! I was just trying to take this off-"

"Really?", he glared at her and then kneeled, placing a handkerchief over the gum and stood up, glaring at her.

"You're friends with Chloé, right?"

"Why do people keep saying that..." she muttered to herself. Adrien rolled his eyes and sat down, more towards the middle of his and Nino's bench. He glared at Marinette and slumped. This was going to be a long year. Marinette's mouth opened and closed, before she just collapsed into her seat defeated. Alya whispered something to her and she replied, looking downcast. Adrien frowned,

"I know I've seen her somewhere before.." Nino handed him his phone with images open.

"Of course! Marinette Agreste, she's the daughter of my favourite fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste", he scrolled, seeing familiar posters of her modelling her father's designs

"Daddy's girl, teenage supermodel _and_ Chloé's buddy? Ha, forget about it" Nino proclaimed. Adrien frowned while still scrolling.

Just the day to forget his umbrella, Adrien fumed silently. School was over, Nino had gone home already, it was raining and he had to walk home. He just _had_ to forget his umbrella today! He always forgot things when they were important! So now he stood on the steps of the school, watching the water droplets fall from the sky. He really was having a bad day. Then Marinette walked up beside him,

"Hey-" she tried. He turned away, ignoring her. She sighed and opened her umbrella, taking a step forward before pausing

"I just wanted you to know, that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear". Adrien suddenly felt.. was it _guilt_ ? He _had_ jumped to a conclusion, and she seemed so sincrere. "I've never gone to school before or made friends. This is all sort of new to me" That -yup, definitely guilt- twisted like a knife in his gut. He knew he was staring but he didn't know what else to do, what did he say? Marinette looked at him nervously and smiled. She held her umbrella out to him. His eyes widened, was she _giving_ him her umbrella? He hesitantly reached out his hand. She smiled more at him and held it out further. He took the umbrella from her, their finger tips brushed against each other and he felt a shock travel up his arm. She smiled at him again. ' _She has a really pretty smile.._ ', he thought, and realized that he was still staring at her. A light blush grew on his face and he smiled back nervously. Then the umbrella closed on his head. Marinette gasped, and then started laughing, but it wasn't as if she was teasing him, it was a warm laugh, a sound that made his stomach flutter. He lifted up the material and looked at her face, and he joined in laughing. A car horn honked and she turned around. Adrien noticed her shoulders sag the tiniest bit. She turned back to him and gave him one last smile as she made her way down the steps.

"See you tomorrow" she said hesitantly, he nodded even though she probably couldn't see and he watched her retreating figure until she was in the silver limousine and drove away.

"See tomorrow- I mean, tomorrow see you- I mean.. Why am I stuttering?" He said to himself. In the distance an elderly man smiled.

"Excellent choice master" a tiny green turtle-like thing floating by his shoulder said, hidden by the umbrella. The man grinned,

"Those two were made for each other" he stated confidently.

When Adrien got home he greeted his parents, answered questions about school and went up to his room. He remembered helping an old man across the road this morning, hence why he was almost late. He smiled as he remembered the gratitude on his face. Then he found a strange black box in his bag that definitely hadn't been there before. Adrien frowned and opened it. A red and black spoofed ring lay inside, how weird. He didn't own any rings. Something made him pick it up and without thinking he slipped it onto his finger. A strange tiny red creature with a black spot on it's head and antennae appeared infront of him. He yelled and jumped back onto his bed. The thing looked up sat his with big eyes.

"Hi Adrien-"

"It can talk!" He yelled and frantically grabbed a glass from his table, dropping it over the creature.

"Adrien calm down" he started yelling again,

"Adrien! Stop, be quiet! You can't tell anyone about me, just listen!" He shut up and stared at the thing currently floating in a glass, it sighed.

"Let's start again. Hi, my name's Tikki and I'm a kwami. Please let me explain...".

Marinette collapsed on her bed. Her first day of school... Well, it had started with her helping a poor old man who had fallen down, and then she had walked through the doors, into school. Then that whole gum fiasco.. But that had ended well, she had even made a new friend. Her eyes widened.. She had made a friend! Her first actual, real, friend! Then the black box fell out of her bag. She stared at it for a moment, but then she opened the lid. A pair of earrings sat there. They were black and had green paw prints on them. She smiled and put them in her ears, maybe if her head wasn't full of thoughts about school she would have questioned where they came from. A strange, black, cat-like thing materialized. She gasped as it yawned.

"Cool!" She exclaimed.

"What _are_ you?" She whispered as she poked it. The thing swatted at her hand indignantly and huffed.

" _I'm_ Plagg! I'm a kwami and I give you cool powers" it said smugly. She squealed.

"This is so cool!" He looked at her face closely

"Aren't you... Scared? Or.. Freaked out? Or... _Something_ ?!" She laughed.

"Of course not! What kind of powers are we talking about?" Plagg seemed taken aback by her answer,

"Uh, well, you say 'Claws out', and-" "Plagg, Claws out!" "Wai-!"

Adrien felt like an idiot. He was running around on a rooftop wearing a red and black spotted suit. He grabbed his yo-yo and threw it, clumsily wrapping it around a part of a building and swinging. After a few more times he was starting to get the hang of it, and even began to enjoy himself when he collided with a black streak mid-way through the air. He yelled, not knowing what he hit as they tumbled onto the roof of a building. He rubbed his head and turned to the black thing, to find a girl clad in leather eyeing him curiously. She had midnight hair tied into twin pig-tails and blue-bell eyes, scanning him playfully. There were black ears attached to her head and a tail on a belt around her waist, she was sitting in a crouched position and his first thought was that she reminded him of a cat. She grinned at him and walked over, crouching beside his crumpled figure, she placed one hand under his chin and tilted up his head, examining his face from all angles. When he swiped her clawed hand away, she grinned a Cheshire grin and jumped back, taking a long, dramatic bow,

"Chat Noir, at your service". What had that red thing - _kwami_ \- said? Something about a partner.. Presumably this was her.

"Hello Chat Noir, I'm... Lordbug. You, er, you wouldn't happen to know what a, uh, _kwami_ is, would you?" How exactly did he ask this without sounding insane. She clicked her fingers.

"Ooh! That's what the black thing, Plagg, called itself! Have you got one?" She asked eagerly. Adrien sighed relieved.

"Yeah, mines called Tikki. I guess we're partners, then..." He really hoped he was saying the right thing. Chat Noir's grin grew wider and she took another dramatic bow,

"As you wish, my Lord".

 **A/N: What do you think? The idea just came to me, so it's a bit rushed. Basically, everything is reversed. What are your thoughts on their names? Please tell my what you think they should be, because I'm not too sure about Chat Noir and Lord Bug. Enjoy,** _ **-Crys**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Marinette walked into school, laughing at something Alya said as they sat down.

"Marikins!" A voice shrieked, she turned around just in time to catch the blonde girl that jumped at her. Chloé may have been her first (and only for a long time) friend, but that didn't stop Marinette finding her exasperating at times,

"Hey Chloé!" She said with a smile she was used to for photo-shoots. Chloé twirled and grinned

"Well?". Marinette wracked her brains... What was new? What was she expected to notice.

"Wow, looks great, Chlo" neutral, easy. The blonde beamed.

"I know! Of course I look great in this new outfit!" Mari kept her model smile on even through she _really_ wanted to roll her eyes. Before Chloé could say more, another blonde rushed into the room and almost knocked into Chloé, tripping over Marinette instead. Nino could be heard laughing from his seat. Chloé screamed. Marinette looked down at the boy sprawled on the floor guiltily,

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Adri-loser! You almost ruined my new outfit! You're such a disaster!" Adrien glared up at Chloé.

"Chlo.. It was an accident, you don't have to be so rude..." Chloé blinked at Marinette

"But- But... My outfit.."

"An excuse to get an even new-er one" she said reassuringly. Chloé huffed, then blew Marinette a kiss and flounced off to Sabrina. Marinette couldn't help the tiny relieved sigh that left her mouth. She turned to the still-on-the-floor Adrien and smiled, offering out her hand.

"Need a hand up?", Adrien's face went bright red,

"I-um- th- thank y- you" he stuttered out. He hesitantly reached for her hand, face remaining bright red. She pulled him up and rolled her eyes

"Sorry about Chloé, she gets like that..."

"O-oh, y-yeah- I mean, uh, n-no pr-problem- I m-mean.." His eyes were glued to the floor

"Th-thanks a-again" he coughed and gave her a nervous smile.

"No problem". She sat down and Alya smiling at her knowingly

"What?"

"Nothing" she replied, shaking her head, Marinette shrugged and turned to the front, missing Adrien's groan as he lay his head on the desk and Nino trying not to laugh while patting his back.

Chat Noir leaped across the rooftops, she loved the freedom that came with being Chat Noir, the wind rushing past her, the quiet of the night, the freedom. This was just what she needed after an especially long photo-shoot. As soon as she was left alone, the words 'Plagg, claws out' were out of her mouth as she was climbing out of the window. She was early for patrol, but that just gave her more time to relax.

She sat on one of the beams of the Eiffel Towel, legs swinging happily. Her ears twitched as she heard the familiar thump of her Lord landing and sitting down beside her.

"You're here early, Chat", he said. She shrugged, eyes still closed as she relaxed against the beam,

"I needed get out".

"Anything happen?" Lordbug asked concerned,

"Nothing out of the usual, my Lord", he frowned, but she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, I have to get home, so let's finish patrol quickly. I'll take the South" he said, mind full with the design he had to finish, not that he _had_ to, but once he started a project, it wouldn't stop bugging him until it was finished. There was just something _missing_.

"Your wish is my com _meow_ and, my Lord". He threw his yo-yo and swung off as Chat stood up. She stretched and jumped in the opposite direction.

They met back at the Eiffel Tower. Lordbug was thinking about his design and didn't notice Chat making a pun.

"What's _bug_ ging you, my Lord?" She grinned.

"Nothing, just a design I'm nearly finished. Something's missing, I just can't.. figure... out... what..." He trailed off as he stared at Chat Noir. She tilted her head,

"My Lord..?" Chat grinned a Cheshire grin,

"Rendered speechless by my _purr_ fection?". He didn't respond. She was about to call his name again when he clicked his fingers, making Chat jump.

"I've got it! Thanks kitty!" He called, swinging away.

"Thanks for what?!" She called after him, knowing he couldn't hear her. She frowned.

Adrien swung into his room, detransforming as he went. Tikki flew over to the cookie left out on his desk as he ran to a box of material and started pulling things out.

"What are you doing, Adrien?" Tikki asked curiously,

"I figured out what was missing.." He answered distractedly as he sifted through more boxes, finally pulling out black material and running to his mannequin, pinning it to the clothing. Tikki shook her head fondly at her Chosen's antics.

Marinette crept through her window, shutting it behind her. Her transformation ran off and she flopped on her bed, knowing Plagg headed straight for the Camembert she left out, wrinkling her nose as the smell hit her. Trust her to get the kwami who only ate stinky, horrible cheese. She stared at the roof for a minute before getting up and clicking on the lordblog on her computer. She smiled at Alya's most recent post. It was a video of Lordbug cleansing yesterday's akuma. She could _feel_ Alya fan-girling as she took it, she was quite close actually. Marinette frowned, her friend was really going to get into trouble one of these days...

She was startled awake by something hitting her cheek. She sat up and realized she had fallen asleep on the keyboard. Plagg was hovering beside her. He had thrown a ball of scrunched up paper at her to wake her up,

"You're not going to stop complaining tomorrow if I let you sleep like that". Marinette smiled, knowing Plagg was looking out for her, even if he gave excuses. She nodded and crawled under her duvet without even changing her clothes, but right now, she couldn't care less.

Adrien rushed into school, late, again.

"Dude, you have got to go to sleep earlier" Nino said, as he sat down and yawned.

"I know, I know. But I finally finished that design! I figured out what was missing from-" he stopped "-a friend, and I couldn't sleep until I finished it". Alya swiveled around in her chair

"What's the design?" She asked, Marinette also turned to look at him. He felt a blush creeping up his neck

"O-oh, you k-know. Just something I th-thought up y-yesterday" he inwardly congratulated himself on minimal stuttering. Alya raised an eyebrow, an indication she was expectiom elaboration. He sighed and let his mind be filled with his latest design and all the different parts

"It's actually a dress, I know that's a bit strange, but it's not designed for anyone in particular, just a thought. It's pretty simple. 3 quarter length sleeves with a plain white bodice, wide neckline. A thick black belt of satin bunched in a bow at the back, with a knee-lenght skirt that's green with black embroidery along the hem. I added a thick black chocker with a bell last night along with the embroidery." He blushed as he realized that he had rambled big-time.

All three of his friends gaped at him. Nino, because he had spoken so much without even a stutter and Marinette was staring _right at him_. Alya, because she hadn't heard him say so much in- well, ever probably. And he spoke so smoothly. And Marinette, because she had never heard him speak like that. He wasn't nervous around her at all, which made her a little happy, and he spoke so _passionately_. He was really engaged with his designs, he seemed so focused and his eyes were really bright. Adrien coughed and shied under their stares.

"You know, you could make something like that for Mari, sometime. I'm sure she'd look great in one of your designs". Alya said. Yup, he looked like a tomato for sure now.

"W-w-wel-l, I-I, I mean, I-I g-g-uess, m-may-maybe.. I-if s-sh-she wa-wanted t-to, I m-mean...". Marinette gave him a smile that made his heart melt

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Alya's just being pushy".

"I-if y-you wa-want, s-sure I c-could ma-make s-so-something..". She shot him a happy smile

"Sounds fun! I could stop by your house after school if you need measurements or whatever". He was sure Nino could feel the heat radiating off his face.

"U-um, o-okay" he forced out. Marinette was going to come to his house after school. Marinette Agreste would be in his house while he- his eyes widened, _he had to measure her_. _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod_. He had to _measure_ her. What had he gotten himself into! No way could he get through measuring Marinette! He internally freaked out as the teacher walked in, causing the girls to turn back to the front.

His heart didn't stop pounding for the rest of the lecture.

 **A/N: Chapter 2 finished. What do you think? I think a flustered Adrien is cute. Any issues? Please review, I want to know your thoughts,** _ **-Crys**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Godamnit, Godamnit, _Godamnit._ Unfortunately, 'after school' isn't a defined time. So as soon as they were let out, Adrien had ran home. What if Marinette expected him to wait for her and walk straight over? The thought made him cringe. But that wasn't possible, because that would give him no time to take down all the posters of her that covered his walls, yes, maybe it was a bit over the top, but he just told his parents the Agreste designs were for inspiration, although that never quite covered the fact that it was all _female_ clothing, and the fact that it was all the _one female_ , but he really couldn't think about that right now.

Adrien rushed up the stairs, dropping his bag on his floor as he entered and immediately began ripping the posters down, well, not _ripping_ , he was very careful with them, but still. He looked for a place to hide them, deciding on the cupboard under his wardrobe, and started taking down all the tack on the walls. He hid the few photo frames, leaving one on his desk as it featured their two other friends as well and changed his screen saver to an image of him and his three friends under the Eiffel Tower. He sighed as he collapsed on the bed, hearing Tikki giggle. His room looked so... _bare_ , it was weird.

"Adrien! Your friend's here!" He heard his Mom call, and a much quieter, muffled,

"Go on up, dear".

"Thank you, Mrs Cheng"

"Sabine, dear, call me Sabine". His heart-rate sped up at the sound of Marinette's voice. _It's not_ Marinette _, it's just a person who I'm measuring for a design_ he told himself _...who I happen to have a crush on._ There was a polite knock on the door,

"C-come in" he said nervously, is that what he was supposed to say? The door opened slowly and Marinette's head appeared,

"Hey, Adrien. Your Mom said I could come up".

"It's f-fine, she does t-that", he tried to smile, she smiled back. _Do NOT blush_. She looked around the room as she closed the door behind her and frowned slightly, he reminded myself to breathe,

"S-something w-wrong?". She looked surprised and then shook her head smiling,

"Nothing, sorry, it's just, when I came out of school and started walking here, Nino came up to me and said something like 'Don't mind the posters' and walked away sniggering". She looked confused and scanned the room again. I felt my face go warm,

"O-oh, erm, w-well I, I used to, uh, h-have some posters with d-designs on them around, y-you know, f-for, uh, i-inspiration, and, stuff, and, er, I t-think s-some of them w-were your D-Dad's de-designs, b-but I t-took them down a-a w-while ago". I almost cringed at my excuse and my stuttering, but she didn't seem to mind, she just smiled.

"So is that the dress?" She asked, indicating the mannequin. I nodded and she walked over to inspect it. I held my breath nervously while she scanned all the different parts and felt some of the material.

"Adrien, this is seriously good! You should definitely consider designing as a career choice, I'm sure you could even intern for my father over summer". She was still looking at the dress and didn't notice that Adrien turned a shade darker,

"T-thanks, M-Marinette. It really means a lot to me", he gave her a sincere smile. And then back to stuttering.

"S-so, w-would you be m-more c-com-comfortable m-measuring y-yourself?" He really tried to keep his voice the same pitch, barely succeeding. She just shrugged with a smile -she seemed to smile every second, while doing everything-,

"I'm comfortable with you measuring me. Designers work better with their own measurements, anyway". I gave a tiny nod and walked over to her, picking up a measuring tape, sliding a pencil behind my ear and grabbing a scrap of paper to write on.

"Um, c-can you hold out your l-left arm?", she obliged and he measured with fumbling fingers.

"Okay" he muttered to himself, writing a few different figures and words on the page after wrapping the measuring tape around her arm multiple ways. He seemed to relax as he focused on the measurements,

"Right arm", he said distractedly, wasting no time. Marinette smiled to herself at the change, he really was in his element. He muttered out commands, her obliging, well used to this. Adrien only really seemed to remember who he was measuring when he had just finished her waist and automatically made to measure her chest before freezing. The reality of the situation came back to him and his face burned. _How the Hell do I do this?!_

He coughed and glanced at Marinette, making sure she knew what he was doing. Her expression never changed, her features remained light and at ease. With a lot of nervousness, he finally got the correct measurements and scribbled them down. He double checked the list, muttering to himself under his breath, and gave her a nod. She smiled and made her way to sit at the end of his bed, watching him curiously as he scanned papers on his desk and grabbed one, comparing the two.

After a minute his brow furrowed and he kept glancing between the two pages.

"What's up?" She asked, walking around to peer over his shoulder.

"The measurements are almost identical...". Marinette compared both lists and blinked, surprised. Not one of the measurements was more than 3 inches outside of the other.

"Who did you say you made this for again?", the furrow in his brow deepened,

"I didn't make it with anyone in mind...". Marinette laughed,

"Cool, I love coincidences!" She wandered back over to the bed. _Was it possible that I- No. Could I have been picturing Marinette wearing the dress the whole time? But I wasn't even_ thinking _of her at the time, maybe it was from one of the posters? Yeah, that must be it... It was just a subconscious thing from looking at the posters..._ He shook off the thought, and re-focused on the design. As he examined the dress, mentally pining and unstiching, he forgot Marinette was even in the room. He scribbled some more figures on the page and took the dress off the mannequin, immediately folding and ripping the stitches, pulling his pincushion towards him.

Marinette watched him work in amazement. He had forgotten she was even there, getting to it. She had nowhere urgent to be. She had told Natalie she didn't know how long this would take, anyway. She enjoyed watching Adrien work, he seemed really relaxed and happy, but also determined. The atmosphere was such a nice change. It wasn't in her nature to sprawl out, or treat anything that wasn't hers like it was, no matter how much Alya insisted that her house was Marinette's as well, she was never comfortable with sitting like Alya did, or properly relaxing, yet, something about the situation made her lie back on his bed, with barely a second thought, and she hummed. Her shoes were off and she was lying on Adrien's bed, arms folded behind her head, watching him work with a smile on her face. She really felt relaxed and at ease here. The attitude. And the faint scent of the bakery downstairs.

There was a knock on the door, Adrien didn't even pause what he was doing, making a hummed sound of acknowledgement. Sabine appeared through the door. She smiled at Adrien, evidently she was used to this, but when her eyes landed on Marinette, she seemed surprised and taken aback, but then a fond look overtook her features. Marinette didn't even register why until she re-thought her position. She had moved, now lying on her stomach, resting on her crossed arms, watching Adrien work with a smile on her face, still on his bed, legs swingly up and down casually. She almost blushed, remembering this was the first time she had ever been in his room, or anywhere apart from the bakery itself, and she wasn't nearly as close to him as Nino, or even Alya. She gave Sabine a soft smile, acting as though this was an everyday thing.

"I brought some crossaints and cookies up, if you two want some?" Adrien seemed out of it for a second, as if trying to comprehend what she had said, and then he set the material down and turned in his chair.

"Thanks, Mom!", Marinette assumed it was safe to thank her as well,

"Yeah, thank you Mrs Ch- Sabine, these look great!". Sabine offered her a cookie which she took, looking at it in awe, both females missing the split second of realization that hit Adrien of the fact that there was someone else in his room, _who_ exactly was in his room, and taking in her position. _Marinette is lying on my bed. She looks so casual! And cute! So looks so cute!_ He lightly shook his head before standing and taking a cookie for himself.

"So what are you two up to?", Adrien then realized his Mom had used this excuse to 'casually' sit down and chat. He wanted to groan.

"Well, Alya suggested that Adrien design a dress for me, so here I am. My measurements were surprisingly similar to the measurements of the dress that he had made last night, so he's just been adjusting that instead of making a whole new outfit. He really gets focused on his work". Marinette finished enthusiastically. Adrien stared at her. Sabine's eyebrows shot up,

"Adrien's designing you a dress?", Marinette nodded happily while Adrien understood her undertone. _She thinks we're dating! Please don't say anything. Mom, please!_

"It was just something that I made yesterday, and Alya overheard me talking about it. She suggested that something like that might look good on Mari". _That doesn't exactly make it sound like we're_ not _dating. Damnit._ He noticed Sabine's smug, knowing smile and repeated that sentence in his mind. _I called her Mari! Shit! I've never called her Mari! Now it definitely sounds like we're dating!_ Sabine looked around the room, noticing the absence of posters. She raised an eyebrow at her son as Marinette bit into the cookie, then looked to Marinette and back to Adrien, her eye brow still raised. He gave her a pleading look and she replied with a 'you're so being interrogated later' look before smiling, leaving the plate and going back downstairs.

Adrien internally sighed, gave a smile to Marinette, still not fully comprehending the fact that this was _Marinette_ , grabbed another cookie and went back to his work, brain immediately back into work-mode. This was fine with Marinette, who resumed kicking her legs up and down while observing the blonde boy work.

 **A/N: Chapter 3, what do you think? Sabine is definitely going tyo be an embarrassing Mom in the next chapter, how do you think it's going? Any issues? All chapters have been edited. Please review, I want to know your thoughts.** _ **-Crys**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

His eyes darted down to the page, and back up to the material in his hand. The page was covered in incoherent and meaningless -for everyone else- letters and numbers. Smiling confidently, he set down the dress and spun in his chair, sighing.

"Everything alright?", he jumped and almost tipped over the chair. He warily looked over to his bed where Marinette was analyzing him curiously. The blonde blushed, realizing that he had forgotten she was there. Again. In all honesty, he was surprised she was still here. He expected her to leave as soon as he started working, or suddenly say she had to hurry off at some random point, but he was happy she was still here. Nervous, anxious and self-conscious, yes, but glad all the same. Adrien was glad she was comfortable, she seemed relaxed and looked happy with what she was doing. Then he realized Marinette was still looking at him, waiting for some kind of a reply. He blinked himself out of his reverie and he heard her laugh. It was a sweet sound. He smiled sheepishly at her and his hand subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah, yeah. Fine. I, uh, I'm actually f-finished", he cursed his nervousness. Her eyes lit up, and she was leaning over the dress in the time it took him to blink. She held it up and inspected it, turning it around.

"Completely finished?. He nodded, staring up at her. She grinned, something he hadn't seen before, but it made his heart flutter.

"Cool, I'll go try it on!",

"R-right n-now?"

"Well, I was planning on. Unless you don't want me to? That's fine, by the way", he blushed and shook his head slightly.

"N-no, that's f-fine", the bluenette smiled at him and starting walking away.

"Sorry, which one's the bathroom, again?",

"Uh, s-second on the l-left", there was a second, and then,

"Thanks", she called up. He blushed furiously as soon as she left, burying his face in his hands. He heard a high-pitched giggling from behind him. He felt Tikki land on his shoulder and pat his head comfortingly.

"I'm such a mess around her, Tikki..."

"I think it's cute, and you've definitely gotten better. Although... She is about to come back wearing one of your designs...". He blushed again.

" _Tikki_ ", he groaned. She giggled, before zooming back where she was. He heard a knock.

"Hey, sorry, I left the choker in here". She walked in and he turned to face her. And his heart stopped.

She was wearing the dress. She was wearing _his_ dress. _Marinette_ was wearing _his_ dress. He didn't realize how good Marinette would look in his dress. He stared at her. He couldn't look away. Beautiful. She was always beautiful, but this was something else.

Three-quarter length sleeves, coming just past her elbows. A white bodice, and a wide neckline, exposing her collarbones. A thick black, satin belt, in a simple bow at the back, trailing down. The green skirt came just below her knees, black embroidery reaching as far as three inches maximum in some places. He stared at her.

"You look beautiful.. " he whispered, not really thinking about it. She gave him a genuine smile and picked up the choker.

"Adrien? Can you give me a hand with this?", he looked at her for a second before realizing what she meant.

"S-sure", he muttered, trying and just barely managing to keep his voice at normal pitch. He walked over and hesitantly took the neck-piece from her. The blonde nervously wrapped the satin around her neck gently, asking,

"Is t-this o-okay?", she hummed positively in reply and he hooked the latch with anxious, fumbling fingers. The bluenette was leaning her head forward, and holding her hair out of the way, he was sure she could feel his breath on her skin. ASD soon as he was done, he stepped away and internally let out a sigh. She turned to the mirror, and then back to him.

"Should my hair be up? Or down?", it was an innocent question, one she was used to as a model, but it made a warmth spread in his chest. He looked at the dress, and then back to her hair.

"I don't know, whichever you prefer", he answered, although, something about the pigtails looked, _right..._ The designer cleared his head and looked back to the girl, to see her leaving her pigtails in, he almost smiled.

Then there was another knock at the door.

"Hey guys, are you done the cookies? I'll just take the plat-", Sabine stopped when she saw Marinette, who smiled at her.

"Oh, dear. You look absolutely precious", she said, a soft smile on her features.

"Beautiful, dear, just beautiful", Marinette gave her a sincere smile and did a curtsey. Sabine laughed lightly.

"Can I show Tom?".

"Of course!", she replied with a nod. Sabine's smile widened and she held out her hand for Marinette to take. She took her downstairs, Adrien followed after debating it for a minute.

"Tom?"

"What is it?", he asked, walking out of the kitchen, flour-covered apron on. He saw Marinette and a around smile lit up his face.

"Good work, son. She looks good".

"Just _good_ ?", he laughed at his wife.

" _Great_. She looks great", Sabine gave him a mock-approving nod and he prentended to wipe sweat off of his forehead. Marinette giggled at them. She couldn't imagine her Dad messing around like that. Adrien admired the dress from the stairs, he had to admit, he was proud of it.

There was a loud ringtone coming from upstairs, Adrien noticed Marinette's face fall the slightest bit, but maybe it was just the light. She walked back up the stairs and answered the phone. She talked and listened for about twenty seconds before coming back down and vbowing.

"I apologize, I have to leave now. Thank you for your hospitality", Tom laughed,

"You don't have to be so formal", she smiled at him.

"I need to change", she said, turning around.

"If you're in a rush, you can just wear it". The words were out of Adrien's mouth before he could think them through. He internally cursed him as she turned back around and stared at him stunned. Then as huge smile crept onto her features.

"Thank you, Adrien", the blonde tried desperately to hide his blush in front of his parents. She ran upstairs and grabbed her pile of clothes. When she came back down, Sabine was holding out a bag. She thanked her and walked out the front where a silver limousine was parked. Adrien followed her to the door and waved. She waved back and clpsed the car door.

As soon as he turned around, his parents were there with big grins on their faces.

"Isn't that the girl on all those posters?"

"I didn't know you were designing clothes for her, that was a very nice _dress_ "

"Do you design dresses for all your female friends?", he sighed and pretended to ignore his parents, while walking up the stares, making sure to keep his red face out of their view.

Nathalie raisedx an eyebrow at the young Agreste's outfit, but said nothing.

"You're father is in his office, waiting for you", Marinette nodded, her bag had already been taken up, and she suddenly wished she could change clothes.

She knocked on the door, and walked in. He finished writing something and looked up at her, if he noticed her clothing, his expression didn't show it.

"I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow's photoshoot has been postponed until the day after, although this means that it will be a double shoot". Surely that's not why he wanted to talk to her. He could have just got Nathalie to tell her that.

"Yes, father". He went back to writing and she turned to leave.

"Marinette", she turned back around.

"Your outfit", her breath hitched in her throat.

"Where did it come from?", she gulped and hesitantly opened her mouth.

"A classmate made it for me, father, a friend", she swore she saw something behind his eyes, probably just her imagination.

"Who?"

"Adrien Dupain-Cheng, he was the one who won the bowler-hat competition", there was that glint again.

"I remember", she turned back to leave again.

"This Adrien, I remember his design, quite impressive. How long did it take him to make what your wearing"

"He made it in an evening, to my knowledge. And he spent an hour and a half adjusting it to my measurements". Was that, _interest_ , possibly?

"He possesses talent. Tell him that".

"Yes, father", she nodded, and turned to leave, for the third time. Once outside of the room, with the door closed. She stood still in amazement. She had complimented Adrien. She had said he had talent. She wouldn't have not told him if her father had asked. A small smile wasx on her face as she made her way up to her room.

She checked the time. Two hours until patrol with her Lord. She admired the dress in the mirror. It really was beautiful. All of her clothes were hand-made, but there face just something... _Different_ about this outfit. The bluenette smiled and smoothed down the skirt. She really did love it.

 **A/N: That's chapter 4. I possibly spent too much time on the dress thing, but, hey. Sorry for how long this took. Please review, I want to know your thoughts.** _ **-Crys**_


End file.
